earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Buddy MacCulloch
History (Submitted by Herald) Buddy MacCulloch: 2000 - 2014 Given the name "Beatrice MacCulloch" at birth, Buddy the child of Charlie and Isla MacCulloch. the MacCullochs own a moderately sized sheep ranch in northern Scotland, Buddy is their only child. As they grew up somewhat isolated from friends until their teenage years, it took Buddy a while to realize that there was something different about them. On the ranch, Buddy's parents didn't give them any sort of gender-specific treatment and so Buddy felt comfortable at home. Buddy MacCulloch: 2014 At Buddy's boarding school, as a fourteen-year-old, Buddy didn't do what all the other "good girls" at school were doing. They didn't want to wear the girls uniform and as their guy friends got older Buddy began to notice that their friends were treating them like a girl, flirting with Buddy and the like. After a while, Buddy felt the need to tell their friends that they didn't consider themself a girl, at least not all the time, and they were actually attracted to both girls and boys. The boarding school was a religious institution so many of its students and faculty were less progressive, Buddy's friends were no exception. Ostracized and harassed, Buddy began to have dangerous thoughts. Though Buddy's parents tried to support their child, there was only so much they could do from a distance. Buddy's parents told Buddy to endure this and focus on school, but Buddy didn't know how much longer they could manage. One night, Buddy had enough and decided to leave school and return home. After curfew, Buddy climbed out of their bedroom's window and scaled the wall at the school's perimeter. Several of Buddy's former friends were also out past curfew, engaging in underage drinking in a dark parking lot down the road from the school. When they saw Buddy leaving town, they drunkenly decided to shadow Buddy. A mile out of town, the drunk boys escalated their prank to abducting Buddy. Shoved into the trunk of a car, Buddy was hauled into remote woodlands. When the boys opened the trunk, Buddy kicked their foot into the nearest boy's groin, causing the others to erupt into drunken laughter and giving Buddy time to run and hide. When the boys began a search for Buddy, they also started shouting slurs into the night. The insults angered Buddy but the volume also brought the attention of a man in a nearby cabin. The man told the boys to leave his property, warning them it was dangerous for them to be there, but the boys decided to vent their misguided rage on him. Buddy stepped out of hiding to defend the man. A rock thrown at the man drew blood and the man's eyes turned red. He let out a fierce howl that sent the boys fleeing. Running to attend to the man's injury, Buddy paused at seeing the wound heal itself. Startled, Buddy let out a gasp. The man turned and bit the arm of Buddy in reflex. Realizing what he had done, the man reeled away, apologizing profusely as he ran off, disappearing into the woods. Wrapping their jacket over the bleeding bite, Buddy did their best to find their way back to town while ignoring the screams from the boys in the distance and the full moon looming overhead.Network Files: Buddy MacCulloch 1 Fenris: 2014 - 2015 Buddy was afraid to go back to school or even return home. They had seen enough horror movies to realize what this bite meant. Buddy was a werewolf now. In addition to their cinema-based suspicions, they also felt a psychic connection to the werewolf who had bit them and within a week, that man was able to track Buddy down. The man introduced himself as Anthony Lupus and explained that he was not interested in living as a pack, but still felt the need to give Buddy the basic tutorial. But he did more than that. It turns out that Lupus was a pretty old werewolf and even though werewolves are believed to be truly immortal most met violent ends within fifty years, but Lupus was over a hundred years old and had also been born with his infection, meaning this life was all he knew and had a few tricks. By the time Buddy had to encounter their first full moon, Buddy had learned to embrace a lifestyle that had to appeased the inner-beast enough that the urges to act out were lessened under the full moon, but as the alpha admitted, the beast should not ever be thought to be tame, reminding Buddy that despite his thousands of transformations, he couldn't stop himself from killing the boys who provoked the beast. Fenris: 2015 - Present After three months with their mentor, Buddy was on their own. Their alpha and mentor had used a full moon's transformation to flee beyond the reach of the psychic bond between them. This did not come as much of a surprise to Buddy, but the abandonment still hurt. Buddy lived on the outskirts of society, constantly moving from place to place. Buddy got comfortable channeling the wolf on a nightly basis to eat their fill of sheep or deer and then quickly flee the area. Buddy figured they were being smart, but not smart enough. When Buddy worked their way south of Scotland, the Fingermen's special occult division, the Inquisitors, were quick to spot a pattern. Buddy was about to head back to Scotland when a black van pulled up beside them one day while they were walking on the roadside in broad daylight. Before Buddy could even react, they were shot with a silver-tipped dart and had a black bag pulled over their head. As the van drove off with Buddy in the back, one of the Fingermen already had begun cutting into Buddy's flesh with a silver blade and though the beast cried out for control, the drugs made Buddy too docile. That's when the van suddenly stopped when the driver realized he had just driven onto a strange road that had "come out of nowhere". It did not take long for the residents of this peculiar stretch of real estate to take notice of the presence of a Fingermen van, especially with the marquee of a nearby venue pointing out the Fingermen's presence. Fortunately for Buddy, the Fingermen were not loved and within seconds, the Fingermen were swarmed and taken down. Buddy had their hood pulled down by one calling themselves "Sheriff Wolf". Buddy adapted to life on Danny the Street quite easily. It was their kind of place. Buddy got a job working as a "pelican hunter" so they could use the cages in the backroom during the full moon and even made friends that convinced Buddy to join them in going to school.Network Files: Buddy MacCulloch 2 Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Chief) This curious youngster approached me some time ago asking if I had ever explored the possibility of a cure for the werewolf condition. I was intrigued by the concept but I could not compromise my pre-existing research by taking such a venture. I encouraged them to find other means. I hear they got a job at Larry's side-business to use its cages. * (Submitted by Gremlin) Buddy is one I have yet to get a handle on. For one, I'm still trying to wrap my head around "gender-fluid" concept, but Buddy doesn't make a big fuss about others' use of pronouns. But the hair... Every time I get used to the hair being one color, they go and change it! Kids these days... Whoa... Uh oh... Am I becoming an old person? Threat Assessment Resources * Lycanthrope Physiology: Buddy is werewolf. As a werewolf, their powers wax and wane during the lunar cycle (being as their most potent the closer it is to the full moon and their weakest near the new moon). ** Immortality: While werewolves can may to continue to age for a time after they've been bitten., most tend to stop aging somewhere between the age of twenty-five and forty-five. Regardless of when they stop aging, werewolves possess bodies that are not affected by common disease or ailments associated with aging (such as joint pain or poor eyesight). ** Regenerative Healing: Werewolves regenerate rapidly, recovering lost limbs or removed organs withing a day of rest. This is their only ability more powerful in human form. ** Supernatural Senses: Werewolves are supernatural creatures thus their senses are attuned to perceiving ghosts and astral beings. ** Werewolf Transformation: While this transformation is usually mandatory on the nights before and after a full moon, as well the night of, Buddy has practiced a means of ritualistic self-control which allows them to transform at any time, including during the daylight hours. *** Cursed Venom: Werewolves' bite secretes an infectious venom. *** Enhanced Resiliency: Werewolves cannot be harmed by conventional weapons. Only a silver bullet or magic can pierce a werewolf's flesh. *** Enhanced Running Speed: Werewolves are incredibly fast with great reflexes and agility. A typical werewolf can run at around 90 MPH for hours or end without exertion. Under a Full Moon, werewolves can reach sprinting speeds which breaks the sounds barrier (~700 MPH). Under a New Moon, most werewolves's sprinting speed is just around 250 MPH. A werewolf can also jump and climb at remarkable speeds. *** Enhanced Senses: Werewolves have incredibly acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing even outside of their transformed state. When in their wolf form, werewolves can see part of the infrared spectrum and detect the heat signatures of objects or people in total darkness. They can smell other living creatures within a mile (when upwind) and follow a scent regardless of terrain. Werewolves can hear the sound of a heartbeat within 100 feet in a quiet environment. *** Enhanced Strength: Werewolves are immensely powerful beings. A typical werewolf in wolf-form has Class VII Enhanced Strength under the Full Moon and Class II Enhanced Strength under a New Moon. *** Magic Fangs and Claws: Werewolves' claws and teeth can rend just about anything: fabric, wood, cinder block, and even steel. * Amateur Investigator: Buddy has learned to use their senses to become a good detective. * Expert Survivalist: Buddy can easily survive in the wilderness with little or no supplies. That said, Buddy prefers the luxuries of city living. Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Silver: Buddy finds silver uncomfortable to touch and weapons made of it can pierce their flesh. * Forced Transformation: Buddy finds it difficult to resist "giving in to the beast" during full moons or when highly emotional. * Goes Through a lot of Hair Dye and Clothes: Buddy also can be left without supplies (or even clothing) after reverting to human form. Analytics * Physicality: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Occult: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Weapons: 7 - Legendary * Experience: 2 - Basic / Typical * Ranged: 4 Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 2 - Basic / Typical Trivia and Notes Trivia * They move in supernatural circles and know many witches, vampires, and other paranormal beings. They also know Velma Dinkley. * Fenris has a Threat Assessment ranking of 89, marking them as a High Threat. Notes * Buddy MacCulloch is an original character commissioned by Earth27FanGirl. * Isla MacPherson is a history teacher from Gotham Academy. Links and References * Appearances of Buddy MacCulloch * Character Gallery: Buddy MacCulloch Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Earth27FanGirl/Creator Category:The Fan Club Members Category:Kane High All-Stars Category:Dannyzen Category:Immortality Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Investigation Category:Class III Enhanced Strength Category:Class VII Enhanced Strength Category:The Challengers Members Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Variable Hair Category:Scottish Category:Relaxed Identity Category:Submitted by Herald Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Students Category:Secretaries Category:Female Characters Category:Genderfluid Characters Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Survival Category:Vulnerability to Silver Category:Height 5' 7" Category:Height 6' 9" Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat